


Mahogany desk

by Tamara4487



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, Hot Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5923792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamara4487/pseuds/Tamara4487
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin and Sansa in classroom,alone. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahogany desk

It was a dull class,just one of many in his 40 years old career as a teacher.Yes,he was a millionaire,runed Casterly Rock,practically owned whole University,and was a dean,but he always had time for his passion in finding new talents and turning them into something great.And every time he saw her legs,fiery hair and blue eyes,he could only thin on turning her into something bad,hungry and lustful.Maybe turning her into himself.

Sansa Stark was a picture of a perfect daughter,sister,friend,girlfriend,but he knew something dark was behind that clever mask.Always the best grades,best clothes,best smile,everything.When none of his student could look him in the eyes,she stared.Without fear,a knowing smirk on her pale face.You don´t know what you are doing to me girl.He shot her with a glare.She smiled even wider this time and his cock made a protest.So I am going to stay in this chair for a while.Or maybe she will join me.

When the bell rang she got up so slowly and looked him under the lashes,then she turned her back to him,and slowly bent down to pick up something that she "accidentally" dropped.He didn't bother to see what is it,because he was mesmerised by the contrast of her milky legs and black lace panties.His cock needed full attention in this moment.They were alone.Perfect.

-Miss Stark,please close the door and come here.

She did it suddenly playing innocent.

-Yes,Mr. Lannister?

At the notion of his name in such a sweet voice,he doubted if he can control himself anymore.

-Do you plan to finish what you started?

Confusion written on her face,but an mischievous glint in her eye told him everything that he needed,for he got up and put her hand over his aching cock.

-Such a minx.Seducing her boyfriends grandfather.Now I get why a girl like you would be with him.

-Yess

She moaned as she cupped his heavy balls and aching cock.He let out a groan he tried to conceal but it only made it sound more intense.

-Yes what,Miss Stark?

he hissed trough his teeth

-Gods,yes I want you so much!

He grabbed her legs and pulled them around his waist,carried her to his desk as he kissed her with such passion.She moaned as he sucked pulsing point by her ear.Her breath wet against his cheek as he grabbed and pulled her panties and felt dampness of her curls.He played with her pearl as she moaned against his shoulder,nails digging his back,only adding to the pleasure.This was it.He needed to feel her.He tore away the only thing that separated lion from taking his prey.As he was about to enter her,she moved.

-Wait!What if someone of the teachers caught us?!

First time after the death of his wife,he felt the urge to do this.He laughed.How can she think of something like that.Nobody would have been stupid to question what was he doing with her.

After his egoistic laugh she relaxed and placed his cock at her entrance,with a small nod from her,he sunk in so deep,and she cried out a pleasuring moan that was edging with pain.The best feeling ever.He started pumping in and out of her with such a force that he questioned the strength of his table.So beautiful.So tight.Only mine.

-Gods Sansa,so beautiful.

he groaned as he felt that he was not going to last long.He started playing with her clit,and her voice and nails got deeper into him.She was close too.He could even sense it.

-Aaaahhh Tywin!!!

She yelled as she came around his cock,leaning to him in her orgasm,started the eruption in him and he pulled out just in time.He made the manliest sound ever.He roared.

They stayed like this for a time.Lion and his girl.He kissed her temple softly and said 

-I hope this is not our last encounter Miss Stark.

She smirked and he could only think of more dirty things he would do to her.

-See you at family dinner Mr. Lannister.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and suggestions


End file.
